


Introspection

by MarlenaWatches



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Light Dom/sub overtones, Other, sexual in nature but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlenaWatches/pseuds/MarlenaWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote for the Inquisitor and how I imagined they might feel about their arrangement with Iron Bull, when their understanding was still new, and undiscovered by the inner circle.</p><p>I posted an audio recording of myself singing this on my Vimeo account.  The tune is made-up, and poorly executed, but it gives you some idea of the intended tone of the piece.  https://vimeo.com/184610121</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

There are things I know I mustn't say  
Pushing past to break the play  
I know I shouldn't feel this way  
But tension strives for light of day  
And all is light, and trembling laughter  
Nervous thrills that echo after  
He leaves me sated; careful Crafter  
Wond'ring about Us hereafter  
But I know this thing's Distraction  
frantic need put down with action  
Calculated risk, abstraction  
Carried through in clean transaction  
each getting what we need and want  
I stumble slowly, no savant  
He's patient, cautious; measured font  
and I his secret debutante  
So play we shall, our secret safe  
No matter how the silence chafes  
For he is Sir; my stone Failsafe  
A haven for this foolish waif


End file.
